User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/My Favorite 10 Pokemon of All Time
I did this really fast, but I had it all wrote in December, And here's my final 10, and many of these Pokemon are on the wiki it's self. 10. Houndoom Music = Cinnabar island Heart Gold Starting off the top 10 is the fire canine of a pokemon from Gen 2 Houndoom. Houndoom is possibly one of the coolest fire types out there and is a personal favorite of mine while is that well let's get started Houndoom is a Dark/Fire Pokemon, which is a cool typing and is an unique typing even today being only shared by it's prevolution Houndour. It looks like a Hell Hound, heck it's orgin is possibly of the Cerberus of Greek and Roman mythology, or other legends of hellhounds. Houndoom is also similar in appearance to Dobermans, a species of dogs. Houndoom's battle capabilties are indeed some to fear as It has a hell of a high Special Attack and pretty good Speed and Attack, but its Defense is atrocious and its Special Defense isn't much better. Which does make it vulerable to Water, Ground, Fighting and Rock. However Houndoom can learn Solarbeam and unlike other fire types it knew this move ever since it was introduced getting rid of three of their weakness and better yet ever with the Fairy Types, Houndoom will take neutral damage as it's a fire type Houndoom is rather intimdating considered that Long ago, people imagined its eerie howls to be the call of the Grim Reaper and that The pain from the flames it breathes is said to never quite go away now that is a terrifing thought and said falmes are created by gut full of toxins Playing Gen II, I always inteded at some point to catch and considering it's early evolution, I won't have to wait to get this on my team. Though I had to wait for Kanto since some Johto Pokemon were in that region instead like it and Murkow.Though Houndooms are considered Hellhounds Like real wolves, they tend to get portrayed in a positive light with a key example being in the episode Houndoom's Special Delivery. The lesson don't judge a book by it's cover. 9. Zoroark Music= Credits to Zoroark music, Spoilers for Pokemon Zoroark and be cautious I will be BIG on Anger After Houndoom, Zoroark is my next favorite among the 10 and my 2nd favorite Kalos Pokemon.Both it and Zorua were the first Generation V Pokémon to be revealed to the public on February 10, 2010. Zoroark initially debuted as a silhouette before being revealed in full. Now the first thing about Zoroark is that is create illusions are indistinguishable from reality, deluding many people simultaneously. It can even create illusory landscapes in the forests where it dwells, to hide its territory and protect its den.When a Zoroark takes the form of a human, it is capable of human speech. It can make convincing illusions of attacks, and these illusions are extremely realistic, enough to fool even cameras and make one believe they're being physically affected, though the illusion does not have any direct physical effect. Zoroarks lives in groups, where unity is strong. It is extremely protective of those it cares about and will go to any lengths to keep them safe, including risking its own life, and it can hold grudges on those who harm its loved ones. Zoroark is one heck of a devoted Pokemon as it will hide Zorua in its mane to protect them and carry them around. There are stories that say Zoroark punishes those who attempt to catch it by trapping them in an illusion. Zoroark's Orgin is likely based on kitsune of Japanese folklore, a shape-shifting mythical fox that would trick unsuspecting travelers for fun. This is similar to Ninetales, another Pokémon based on kitsune. Its facial markings draw from Kabuki and Noh theatre makeup. It also resembles a werewolf, due to the fact that it is an anthropomorphic canid, like most werewolves. Its large claws are also werewolf-like. Now on to battle capabilties for Zoroark, They have excellent special attack and great physical attack and speed, with basic stats of 120 and 105, However they have lackluster HP, defense and special defense of 60 around the board making a pokemon that can dish the hurt, but usually can't take hits. Zoroark, along with its pre-evolution Zorua, are the only Pokémon capable of learning Night Daze which has a 40% accuracy of lowering accuracy down level 1 While it is very useful in a general game run, it really shines when used against Caitlin of the Elite Four as she uses Pyschic attacks which means an Idea is to disguise it as a fighting or poison Pokemon and you can end up trolling Caltin and to make this better give it Flamethrower to use on her MetaGrodd in the rematches of the 1st Pokemon Black and White Game. Zoroark also has an kickass ability which allows it to disguise itself as the last opponent and stay in that form until it takes a hit. However Illusion is a double edged sword as it can only really fool careless players. Team Preview lets your opponent know that you have a Zorua or Zoroark on your team, which makes them much less likely to fool. You have to be extremely careful of what you disguise it as, because there are a ton of things that can ruin your disguise. It's possible to switch what their disguise is during a battle, but it requires a lot of precise, and often convoluted, switching that wastes your turns. Now to the main reason Zoroark is here is the movie it appears in. In the Movie Zoroark and her adopted child Zorua were abducted in Unova by the film's antagonist, and the MOST DEPSICABLE MOTHER FUCKER I EVER SEEN IN POKEMON Grings Kodai. This mother fucking bastard blackmailed Zoroark into attacking Crown City under the guises of The legendary dogs. Zorua did escape from Kodai though Zoroark was unaware of that and she began destroying the surrounding city in illusions of its destruction for Greddy KodeAss by transforming into the legendary beasts. As this happended, this purple haired scussbag made it look Zooroark did this on purpose with mallicious intent While this happened, Kodai edited the videos that recorded Zoroark attacking the area. Due to that sociopathic, monstorus despicable excuse of a human being the actual beasts attacked Zoroark believed this bastard's editing. After the misunderstanding, Zoroark went off in very well justfied revenge on Kodai. Of course Kodai being the most reprehsible sadistic bully in all Pokemon caught Zorua and tries to kill Zorua by electrocution. YOU, GROTESQUE CANCER OF POKEMON, THIS "HUMAN" NEED TO BE LOCKED UP BEFORE HE CAN CAUSE ANY MORE PAIN OR SUFFERING After this, Zororark saves Zorua and then safrices herself from Kodai by taking an attack meant for Zorua and then Kodai attacks and electrocuting her however she topped his Shupper while Ash and Dawn manage to defeat his Mismagius. However, Zoroark suddenly collapses from the wounds sustained in the fight, having taken too much damage to continue. In a final act of revenge on the man She trick Kodai by having him fall from a high balcony to the field below, knocking him out cold. HE SHOULD HAVE DIED Zoroark lets out a satisfied smile after finally avenging the suffering that Kodai caused her and her child, and closes her eyes. Making it look Zoroark die because of THIS MAN WHO"S ACTIONS MAKE SATAN HIMSELF REVILE IN FEAR. Then Zoroark is revived and hugs her son and then we learn that Koda did this also twenty years ago and was finally arrested ARRESTED?, WHY DIDN'T THEY KILL, THIS SOCIOPATHIC, EGOTISTICAL, RUTHLESS, HEARTLESS, SADISTIC, VIOLENT, DESTRUCTIVE DEMON? Look I fucking hate Kodai, He's my most hated Pokemon Character BY FAR and one of my Most Hated Villains. To clarify Zoroark has a considerable amount of reasons to be this high, but it's the movie where Zoroark was willing to do whatever it took to defend her son Zorua even it meant dying for it and that is just very sweet and yet awesome to this badass Pokemon also show it has a heart to that badassery. 8. Manaphy Music= Credits to The Seas Temple, Pokemon Ranger, Manaphy Spoilers for Pokemon Ranger The Sea Temple At Number 8 is my Favorite Gen 4 Legendary and my Favorite Water Pokemon Manaphy. Yes I mean it. Manaphy is one of the more unique cute legendaries as it's the first one to break the mold as up into Gen 4, those unobtainable or event pokemon of this time were Psychic types or part Psychic, Manahphy on the other hand is an water legendary and is actually obtainable provided you have Pokemon Ranger. Manaphy is also unique in that it can breed a Phione even though it's perputally a baby. Manaphy's orgin may be based on seas angels and tiny transparent ocean mollusks and the unique egg is has is similar to that of Turritopsis nutricula. Manaphy's title , "The Prince of the Sea", may be a reference to the sea butterfly. Another name for the sea butterfly is Thecosomata, which means "sluglike angel of the sea.". It's 80% water Manahphy's stats are rathered balanced being 100 base stat each, so it isn't a really a master of anything but it's not bad at anything either. Manaphy does have a good useage of attacks such as Ice Beam, Energy Ball and Shadow Ball to work off it's special attack why is something I reccomend. Manaphy also has 2 secret arts to it, the first is Heart Swap which can switch people/pokemon perspectives with each other and can do this with stats changes in battle which is a bit uselss admittingly. It also is one of two pokemon that can Use Tail Glow that can raise a special attack stat up 3 stages. Now onto the movie itself, now this is the first pokemon which uses the new actors and possibly new art style in the series. Does this make the movie bad? WRONG In fact it's one of my favorite pokemon movies of course it has to do the plot. During this movie, Ash and company meet a Pokemon Ranger named Jack Walker who's on a mission to protect the egg of Manaphy from a bunch of pirates led by The Phantom. During a chase with these pirates, Manaphy finally hatched and the first thin it was was MayWhen Manaphy finally hatched, the first thing it saw was May and thus it thought of her as its mother, showing love and affection to her. Manaphy and May soon developed a very close bond even to the point that May treated it as her own child and Manaphy began learning words like "love you" and "happy." Inspite of this bond, it was getting in the way of the goal to find Samiya where Jack tried to have Ash tell her this, this caused May to try and stay away from Manaphy. But as you expect, this didn't last as Manaphy came back to her and her friends when trying to find May's lost bandana and after another showdown with Mr. Two kinds of people on the Planet and finding Sarmia, they shared a tearful hug. Manaphy's final words were, "Love. You. May." By this definition Manaphy is the only obtained Legendary Pokémon by one of Ash's companions in the anime series as opposed to mere befriending. In all honesty, Pokemon movies are usually better when don't completely focus with Ash even though he's the main character of the anime. This is a problem I have with the last 2 orginial movies of the series and with the Black and White Movies, it feels he's the only character of imporance while his companion are walking talking props. But still Manaphy is one of my favorites for being cute, it's role in the movie and for being a well balanced pokemon despite it's faults. 7. Weavile/Gliscor Music = Route 16 Kalos Okay this one was hard, It was between two pokemon for my favorite Gen 4 Pokemon so I choose them both again and they are Weavile and Gliscor. Now I love both pokemon a lot as can be heard but these pokemon have distinct stuff about them and similar stuff. The Simlarites are that they both orginally from Gen 2, are dual typed, both have a 4x weakness, weren;t exactly useable until Gen 4 where they both got evolutions, they both evolve at night holding a Razor item, Both were owned by Paul at some point and I have used both of them in my own Platimum Team. Now let's start with Weavile, Weavile is hands down my favorite Ice and Dark Type. WEavile's appearance is that of a weasel with a bright red crown looking it's loyalty. Weaviles form in small packs to take down it's prey and it communicates through carvings, Weavile is devious and intelligent. It usually lives in cold, icy areas where it forms small packs. A pack of Weavile uses teamwork to take down its prey. It can communicate in the form of carving patterns on trees, ice and boulders. OriginWeavile may be based on cats and weasels, but it also seems to draw inspiration from 鎌鼬 kamaitachi, weasel demons with sickles on their front legs. More refenrces to the Grim Reaper It can also be based on black cat demons from both Western and Asian culture that have various backgrounds but are all known for their trickery and cunning. Its appearance seems to be based on old Egyptian fashion, as it "wears" a headdress, collar, and earrings similar to what Egyptian deities wear. Its "eyeshadow" also resembles Egyptian makeup and also it looks like something out of A Clockwork Orange. It is possible that Weavile has some influence from Bastet or Sekhmet in its design, being somewhat feline based, and having a very Egyptian style and garb. In addition, both these deities were famous for using their claws in warfare. It also bears slight resemble to Inca stone idols. Now on to battle capabilties: Weavile has the highest base Speed stat of any Ice-type Pokémon and is tied for the fastest Dark-type Pokémon with the aforementioned Darkrai. Weavile is also a fairy strong psychial Attacker, Weavile though has low defenses which allow a fighting type to destroy it easily. Until Gen 4, it was unuseable due to Ice types were Special based only and so were dark types, so using Shadow Ball and fast attacks was your only choice. Weavile is more a pokemon to play Hit and Run with to keep around as it does many weaknesses. Now on to Gliscor, Gliscor is a large, mainly blue-purple vampire bat-like Pokémon. Blehh and it even has a tail resembling vampire's fangs. Gliscor also has arms of pincher, black wings, red ears, yellow eyes and six visble fangs in in it's mouth. Gliscor's body resembles an open mouth with the pointed protrusions coming from its upper torso resembling fangs, further illustrating its vampiric qualities. Gliscor can emit a sort of sound wave in order to detect obstacles and fly around them, similar to echolocation. Its legs appear to be not suitable for walking, so it can only perform short hops when on the ground. Gliscor hangs upside down while sleeping, much like other bat-like Pokémon, and it is nocturnal. It is capable of soundless flight; however, its wings cannot be flapped to the same extent that other Pokémon's wings can. Gliscor uses winds and updrafts to glide from place to place. When there is no wind, Gliscor climbs to the top of tall trees using its sharp raptorial claws and then glides from place to place. This practice is similar to flying squirrels. Glsicor's Origin: It shares physical traits with gargoyles, scorpions and vampires (which share traits with bats). It is likely based on the scorpionfly. That's one heck of a fusion Gliscor's battle capabilties are that of Jack of All Stats although Defense is it's best stat and it's attacks espically phsyical attack are deadly such as Aerial Ace, Stone Edge, Earth Quake, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang and Steel Wing. Gliscor also has some very average special abilties but has an awesome hidden ability Poison Heal, which turns people who love using poison against them which actually heals Gliscor every turn. However it is rather hard to find one at least for me. And and at least it can stand up to Ice Types it's 4x weakness and can no sell Ground and electric types. In the Anime, Ash managed to get a Gliscor in the anime which was rather spatic in personality and often glomped Ash. It's also had a similarity to that of Squirtle where itwas part of a gang. The strength it had is rather incosstent that was until he left it there and when the Pokemon League began, Gliscor came back and helped Ash against Paul and defeated that juggernaut of a Drapion. Both Gliscor and Weavile are my favorite Gen 4 Pokemon, as Weavile is my favorite of both types and Gliscor is my favorite ground type and one of my favorite flying pokemon. 6. Ferrorthorn Music = Ghetsis battle Now this one is a odd choice since it's one of my most hated types with one of my favorite. It also is my favorite Gen 5 Pokemon Ferrothorn Ferrothorn is one grass type, that I really like and that's saying something as I dislike grass types. Ferrothorn is a very good pokemon to use as a wall as it's defenses are monstrously, espically physical defense well it's one of the most defensive pokemon in Gen 5 alongside Confagrius. Ferrothorn's Origin appears to be based on durian plants so that's where they came from in Super Mario Sunshine. The vines resemble military flails. The vines as well as a fully-grown brier plant, just as its unevolved form resembles a seed. It could also be based on the tribulus, which is a species of thorny plants whose name, during Roman times, also meant caltrops, which is a thorny metallic weapon used to puncture the feet of invading soldiers. Also, the "tri-" in tribulus means "three", which is also the same number of pods Ferrothorn has. Now on to battle capabilties, Ferrothorn has the highest Defense base stat of all Grass-type Pokémon, and the highest Special Defense base stat of all non-legendary Grass-type Pokémon. Ferrothorn's Attack isn't bad either has it can really put the hurt on it's oppoenets with Power Whip, Iron Head, Payback, and . Ferrorthorn also is a perfect pokemon to cause hell on your foe, With Toxic and Thunder Wave for stats conditions and has Spikes and Stealth Rock for Pokemon who try to enter the battle. Ferrothorn is one of the slowest fully evolved Pokémon with, having a base Speed stat of 20 and you think this makes it unuseable I Disagree Ferrothorn's Low Speed actually works for it most of the time with Gyro Ball and Payback espically Gyro Ball, where even slowing it makes the move even more powerful. Ferrothorn's special ability is deadly Iron Barbs which makes a pyshical attacker take 1/8ths of damage in contact and attaching a Rocky Helmet to it by doing so will take even more damage. This also screws opponent with multiple hit attacks. Also the typing works well as Ferrothorn and its pre-evolution have the fewest weaknesses of all Grass-type Pokémon as it cancels out Poison, Bug, Ice and even Flying which gives Ferrothorn only one true weakness which is a 4x weakness to Fire meaning you'll need to be lucky to suriive against one as it has special stats, Fighting is also a weakness but since most moves are psychical it can come back to bite them In Conclusion Ferrothorn is my favorite Gen 5 Pokemon and second favorite type of both types. It is also a Pokemon you shan't forget or underestimate and if used effectively, You can screw over any non Fire type with it. 5. Mewtwo Music = Mewtwo Strikes Back music, Brother my Brother Now these next 3 were very hard to pick as I love them all nearly equally, but I decided in the end to make my choices not based on Nostalgia or power, but this is what I came down to The First Pokemon in the top 5 is Mewtwo, my favorite legendary Pokemon in Gen 1 and my 2nd favorite Legendary Pokemon. Mewtwo is unlike as it was created by created by science. Mewtwo was created after years of horrific gene splicing and DNA engineering experiments based on Mew. It is said to have the most savage heart among all Pokémon, lack compassion, and strike fear into its enemy with cold, glowing eyes. Because it was engineered to be the ultimate in battle, it can only think of defeating its foes. Mewtwo is so well known as it has many appearnces in other video games, In 4 games it served as a final boss or was in the final battle. It was a playable character in Smash Bros Melee and DLC for the newest one. Also Mewtwo is possibly one of the hardest pokemon in general as the recommend Pokemon to use your Master Ball in Gen 1, Gen 3, Gen 4 and Gen 6. Now on to the orgin of Mewtwo , Mewtwo has some feline characteristics, but its body structure is much larger as a result of gene splicing. Mewtwo also has some characteristics of a grey alien and it does have some resemblance to Gigyas Now on to Mewtwo's battle capabilties, Holy fuck are they good. Mewtwo has devesating stats espically special attack and the weakest ones being its defenses. But even then it will not go down without a fight. In Gen 1, Mewtwo was the most powerful psychic type, not just that it's power was out of it's universe what with Anemsia and the Special Stat being Defense and Attack. In subsequent generations they nerfed and they made it game breaking again starting in later generations ulmating culminating in 2 mega evolutions with one shown before Gen 6. Mewtwo is the only Pokémon with a 680 base stat total that is not a version mascot, and . Mewtwo's Mega Evolutions are tied with Mega Rayquaza for the highest base stat total of all Pokémon, with 780. Mega Mewtwo X has the highest base Attack of all Pokémon, as well as the highest single base stat and base Special Attack and Speed of all Fighting-type Pokémon. Mega Mewtwo Y has the highest base Special Attack of all Pokémon and the highest single base stat of all Psychic-type Pokémon. Giving it very good reason to boast I am the strongest Pokemon in the world Now the reason Mewtwo is in the top 5 is due to the anime and I mean both Mewtwos since I actually don't hate the new Mewtwo For the New Mewtwo it was created by a group of scientists as result of an experiment of recombining Mew's genes. After being subjected to a series of painful experiments, it soon destroyed the laboratory where it had been created, and fled. Feeling to be alone in the entire world, Mewtwo rejected everything around it. Until other wild Pokemon helped it when it fell and passed out AfterwardsSeeing this, Mewtwo realized that it wasn't alone in the world after all, and started considering all the wild Pokémon as its friends, although it still kept its cold attitude towards humans. Though it shares some aspects of its personality with the previous Mewtwo seen in the anime, this Mewtwo differs in a number of key ways. It is far less harsh in its hatred of humans, instead merely distrusting them and wishing to be left alone by them as well as finding distaste in the Red Genesect willing to attack buildings and homes where innocent humans live in during their battle. This Mewtwo is able to sympathize and identify with others This makes it more orginial then say the true Mewtwo though it's still orginial nonetheless and shows that not everyone is heartlesss and to reject everything makes someone miserable Now on the other more famous Mewtwo who got a ridcoulus amount of character develpment This one was created by Team Rocket and Dr.Fuji who was hired by Giovanni but who only did this to continue his research into cloning his deceased daughter, Amber. Mewtwo was successfully created alongside other clones that contained Bulbasaurtwo, Squirtletwo, Charmandertwo, and Ambertwo. where it was able to communicate telepathically with Ambertwo and the other clones. However, because the cloning process requires a strong life force, all four other clones died and due to Mewtwo losing his friends it became depressed and it certainly didn't help they deleted his orgins Once it matured The Team Rocket scientists were happy that they had succeeded in creating the most powerful Pokémon in the world,One it Realizing that it was just an experiment of mankind, Mewtwo unleashed its fury upon them and I'm not joking here kills them This orgin was actually taken out of the anime for some stupid reason so I'm going to reference Linkara here Linkara Thereafter, Giovanni found Mewtwo and convinced it to help with Team Rocket's goal of controlling the world.. Mewtwo eventually became tired of being used by Giovanni. It developed a strong hatred for humans and felt that they were weak and selfish beings who were only interested in power and wealth; it also despised the Pokémon who served humans. Thus how it became a villain Throughout the course of the first movie, Mewtwo viewed all humans as its enemy, as acted like the equivlant of Kratos and Seprhiorth in Pokemon form while being remiscnet of a Bond Villain, trying to take over the world. While engagin in an orginial vs clone war with Mew Ash was petrified by the attacks of both Mewtwo and Mew, Mewtwo had a change of heart and did everything to make sure that no one remembered what happened.It had calmed considerably since the events in Kanto, and Mewtwo had grown into a guardian figure for its fellow clones. While it still questioned its place in the world, it felt responsible for its clones and was willing to sacrifice itself in order to keep them safe from harm. Its view on humanity was further changed as Ash helped Mewtwo to Purity Spring, Ash claiming that no one needs a reason to help someone. Mewtwo's outlook on life was further influenced by how the spring affected it, as if the waters had the same restoring effect on it as they did on other Pokémon, then it concluded that the world was its rightful place as well. After the military operation on Mount Quena came to a head, Mewtwo had initially contemplated on erasing the memories of everyone involved. However, it took Meowth's speech into consideration, as erasing their memories would prevent the clones from learning about their past, and forgetting would not change the fact that things happen. Mewtwo decided to only erase the memories of Team Rocket—excluding Jessie, James, and Meowth—and departed. In the end Mewtwo is alone again but proably at more at peace. That's powerful for Mewtwo as it went from a tragic experiment to a Villain/ Anti Villain due to Giovanni to an Anti Hero by the end of the first movie and the special. Mewtwo I do love you, I do find you overated but still Mewtwo you're one of my favorites and I can completely understand why you act the way you do and undersand why fans love you 4. Ageislash (He's actually the picture that's my account at this time) Music= Pokemon Champion Kalos With Kalos Pokemon, you proably know who's my favorite Kalos Pokemon and I'm not going to build the suspense it's AgeislashAgeislash is hands down the best Kalos Pokemon you can ever have and everyone must get one. Let's start with appearance, Aegislash's body is that of a golden sword, with a white edge somewhat serrated from the tip. It has one puple eye with a pupil of white where the blade meets the hilt where it's surrounded by black coloration. Aegislash has two black cloth-like arms and ends in lavender, and carries an ornate shield Aegislash is said to be able to detect the innate qualities of leadership; legend has it that whoever Aegislash recognizes as a worthy leader is destined to become king. So Aegislash is a prophecy pokemon , this Pokémon has attended and served generations of kings. It is also known to use its spectral power to manipulate people and Pokémon alike. Now on to Origin: Aegislash appears to be based on a possessed sword and shield. Its disposition to sense an owner's potential as leaders and kings, seems to draw inspiration from the ideas of mythical swords of European legend, chiefly Excalibur. The Name Aegislash is also a comibination of Slash and Aegis which was the sheild of Zeus in Greek Mythology Now it's time to discuss what everyone knows about Aegislash It's has an awesome ability, awesome stats, and typing that is awesome. First of the typing of Ghost/Steel Making it immune to Normal/Fighting and Poison Types and gives it 4 weaknesses which it could counter considering apart from Ground. This Pokemon was probably why Steel types got nerfed becuase if it didn't it would be so overpowered even against Fire and Ground Types. Second the Awesome Ability, Stance Change which it gives two forms, depending on the moves it is using.Aegislash is capable of changing its stance in the middle of battle, depending on what moves it uses and it's stats apart from low speed. It carries out offensive moves in its Blade Forme, in which it carries its shield in its left arm and exposes its blade, which it uses to slash its opponents. Defensive moves are performed in its Shield Forme, in which it holds its shield up in front of its blade, with both of its arms crossed behind the shield. This also makes Aegislash rather unpredictable just like Greninja and Helloisk, why these 3 are my favorites. while it's pre evolutions had No Guard which made it always take hits but it would never miss working well for Fury Cutter. Even Better Aegislash's ability cannot be changed or be copied completely Now on the battling, Aegislash is a fucking monster in terms of almost every stat depnding on form.In Blade Forme Aegislash has the highest attack of both stats where it ties Dialga and Mega Scizor for the highest base Attack stat of all Steel-types. In Sheild Forme Aegislash has the highest base Special Defense stat of all Ghost-types, is tied with it's pre evolution Doublade for the highest base Defense stat of all Ghost-types, and is tied with Registeel and Probopass for the highest base Special Defense of all Steel-types. If that wasn't enough it knows King's Shield which harsly lower attack that tries to attack it. It can also learn a lot of type attack in addition to it's types it can learn , Dark, Normal, Fighting, Flying, Rock, and Bug attacks. and due to the attacking stats, letting it hit hard regardless. With all those incredible stuff about Aegislash, it hit in the top 5 from the very start, something no pokemon not even the top 3 did 3. Lugia Music = The Power of One/ Lugia Battle What is my favorite legendary pokemon, well it's none other than the Beast of The Sea Lugia.I will not lie I had a hard time choosing between Lugia and Mewtwo, But I ultimately choose Lugia in the end Lugia is just plain epic and it's easy to see why, what with Lugia's devasting stats. While it's has a great attacker it's main game lies in defense, and it's hidden ability Multi-Scale makes super effective attacks less effective at full power and assess to Roost makes it worth. Lugia is a Psychic/Flying Pokemon though I wonder where Psychic typing comes from as it can learn Water attacks and is called the beast of the seas. Unlike Ho-Oh, it still has exclusive attack known as Aeroblast which looks awesome in Gen 2 and in the movie. Lugia is tied with Ho-Oh for the highest base Special Defense of all Flying types andwith Ho-Oh, Rayquaza, and Yveltal for highest base stat total of all Flying types. Lugia's orgin extends plesiosaurs for being underwater . It is also possible that Lugia is based on Ryūjin, a dragon who lived on the ocean floor and was the Shinto god of the sea. The two have similarities in mythology, and Lugia's Shiny colors (red and white) are the same colors as the coral Ryujin's palace was made of. The beluga whale, a white whale with a similar body shape and coloration to Lugia, may also be a basis for Lugia's design and name. Lugia's back fins and tail spikes are reminiscent of the Stegosaurus. Lugia was the reason I choose Pokemon Sliver over Gold, not just Skarmory and Donphan who were also sliver exclsuives. When I looked at the two, Lugia's look apealled more to me. Also I prefered Aeroblast over Sarced Fire and yes you could obtain both of them in Gen 2 games unlike other verison mascots. In the Anime, Lugia was also the pokemon that proved legendaries can't breed is a fucking lie. Since they could as shown in the Whirl Islands. But it's the second movie that many known Lugia for. In The Power of One, Lugia is the leader of the bird trio and serves as a peacemaker when the three birds began fighing over territory. It was sought by Lawernce III in order to accomplish his goal of collecting it, though I do wonder happened what happened to Lawence I and II, Maybe they died in an incident involving Lugia which may explain why he wants to collect it apart from rarity. With the help of Ash, Lugia managed to stop Lawernce the III and sedate the birds before world turned to ash. Lugia has had quite an impact on Pokemon, and let's just say it's considered the most well known Gen 2 Pokemon for a good reason. Lugia is my favorite Gen 2 Pokemon and my favorite legendary. 2. The Treecko Line Music = Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire Credits, Into the Future, Oldale Town Spoilers from the Pokemon Anime and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time For these Last Two, they are whole lines of pokemon and it was conisderably easier to determine who was better, to start Number 2, we have the Treecko line First off, The Treecko Line is my favorite Hoeenn Starter line, my favorite grass starters and favorite Generation 3 Pokemon. I couldn't decide on which one to put so I put the whole line Let's start with Treecko, First off I found the most appealing of the starters which is unsual since I like Fire and Water more than Grass. But i gave Treecko a chance and I never regretted it, Treecko showed just how good grass types to the point it was a pioneer of Grass Pokemon. Treecko's very appearance resembles a gecko or lizard particually of that of a leaf tailed gecko which can blend with plant like appendages and also climb up flat surfaces. Treecko also doesn't learn as much attacks as say Grovyle and Sceptile, but it did teach me not to underestimate them Now on to Grovyle, the most spoiler part of this entry. Grovyle now resmebles that of a dinosaur known as the Dromaeosaurus. It is believed that the dinosaur had feathers much like how Grovyle has leaves on its body. Its design could be based on a Protarchaeopteryx. Due to evolution it can now use Leaf Blade, to me the coolest Grass type ever. But that's not why Grovyle is here, Grovyle is here to due Mystery Dungeon. At First we are led to believe that he is the villain as he is stealing time gears which are a big no no to take. However we learn that he's actually a good guy all along and a very good one at that as the player teams up with him after learning the truth. We also learn at that point that the player is the very partner he traveled back in time back with as both of them were trying to solve the mystery of the paralyzed planet. After time traveling, the player and Grovyle got separated, once the player and Grovyle encounter Dusknoir for the last time Grovyle safrices himself to stop Dusknoir back to the future, leaving the Time Gears with the player and partner. After time has been restored, he, as well as Dusknoir, the player, and Primal Dialga, become erased from time. However, in return for their bravery and for the heartbroken partner, the player is restored by Dialga's time warping powers. In ,the Special Episode due to Primal Dialga, Grovyle and Dusknoir end having to team up against Primal Dialga as Dusknoir is to be killed for this failure. At a certain point we learn why Grovyle is doing what's he doing which to say in short words is something that would make Superman himself proud. Which is something that I could only hope in reality. Now on to Sceptile, it's orgins are no different from Dilophosarus and leaf tailed gecckos. Though it now has orbs of nuterients on it's back based on the fact that many lefuminous plants have nitrogen stored in nodes on their roots. Sceptile has the highest Speed base stat of all non-legendary Grass types. and is the fastest fully evolved starter Pokemon and has the lowest Hp Base of all fully evolved Starter Pokemon. Sceptile has access to a surprisingly diverse movepool in terms of typing, especially when compared to most other Grass-types. It can be set up to attack either physically (with a couple of Swords Dances) or specially, or it could take a defensive Life Drainer route under a Substitute even though Special Attack is the best stat other than Speed. Sceptile is also something of a dragon as It could learn moves like Dragon Claw, Outrage, and Dragon Pulse. Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire drops the pretense and gives it a Mega Evolution that gives it Dragon as a secondary type. In the Anime Ash had one and it served alongside Pikachu as a powerhouse where it was able to fend off legendaries and even defeated Tobias's Darkrai making it the only pokemon to do that. Also Secptile's personality was that of a rebel/loner with a twig in it's back which it replaces it evolves. Calm and Collected, Lazy but Brilliant fitting for Sceptile. Once I finally got this thing, I was so hyped to use it in battle and I had actually got it to level 100 I without cheating though I eventually did this more pokemon in Gen 4. When My file was erased, I was heartbroken to lose this pokemon and it wasn't until I used Pal Park where I got it back. Now youre back with me old friend, I'm very happy to put you here, but there is still one pokemon I like over you 1. The Charmander line Music = Professor Oak Johto, Cinnabar Island Johto, Red and Blue Credits Spoilers from the Pokemon Anime Okay I think some saw this coming, and everyone knows this Pokemon, that happens to be Number 1. and let's just say It's burning passion has existed ever since Pokemon began. The Charmander Line Okay I will fully admit that this pokemon is over rated by many fans and some fans outright despite this pokemon and it's easy to defeat despite looking badass. But there are so many more good things to say about it. Let's start with Charmander, Charmander was my very first starter and pokemon though this is a minor reason, I choose Charmander because I wanted to have a challenge and sometimes a little challenge is okay. Also I am fan of fast pokemon and Charmander is the fastest of the three which fit well. Charmander's orgin is predominantly reptilian and may have been partially inspired by the mythical salamander.This salamander was a fire-spirit capable of surviving in extreme heat or flames, and it is sometimes creatively rendered or interpreted to be in the shape of a lizard. Charmander despite it's diffculity was fun to use and It's what taught us to train more Pokemon that just the starter. Charmander being my starter is also I managed to use a Jolteron, Lapras and other pokemon since it reperesnts my fire and eventually my flying type Charmeleon now is a darker red creature with a horn-like protrusion on it's head with a long powerful tail with a flame that rise to unbearable levels if it's tail is swung Charmeleon has a vicious nature and will constantly seek out opponents. Strong opponents excite this Pokémon, causing it to spout bluish-white flames that torch its surroundings. Charmeleon resembles a small dinosaur with remnants of Charmander's salamander-like appearance. Its nomenclature suggests commonality with the chameleon, as it has the similarly looking snout, a prominent head crest (which resembles a small horn in its Generation I back sprite), and extensive use of its tail. This used to be my favorite Pokemon and I always refused to evolve it since it looked so badass and I didn't want to give a 4x weakness to Rock. Eventually I recanted and evolved it which I did in my First Fire Red Playthrough. Now on to the main event Charizard, I will fully admit Charizard looks even more badass than Charmeleon. This Pokémon flies in search of powerful opponents to battle, and its fire will burn hotter as it gains experience. Its fiery breath is capable of melting boulders, massive glaciers, and has been known to accidentally cause forest fires. Charizard's orgin in deed that of a European dragon, certainly one of many forms told and rendered in legends. Now on to battle capabilties, Charizard is defienty a strong special attacker and does have a good amount to speed to it, making it the quickest of the Kanto Starters, although for some reason it can't learn Fly in Red and Blue and yet it can afterwards. It's defenses are subpar however espically against Rock although it does resist Earthquake. Though it can shut down Pokemon with adavantages if it has better speed making it a bit of a Glass Cannon. Charizard can also learn a great deal of type attacks at least one move from many types such as Ground, Rock, Steel, Dragon, Ghost, Grass, Fighting and Electric. Charizard also has two Mega Evolutions like Mewtwo, Charizard X which makes it a Fire and Dragon Pokemon which finally makes it a dragon type and giving it Tough Claws to make phsyical attacks even more powerful and Charizard Y which let's it stay as the same type and gives it Drought to power Fire moves and make Solarbeam be an instant charge attack. Charizard X defiently looks more cool Charizard has the same base stats of Typhloison and it's mega evolution Charizard Y has the highest respective Special attack of all Fire, Flying types and the highest base stat total of all starters, non legernary fire types and non legendary flying pokemon DAMN that's strong Charizard also is a playable character in Smash Bros 3 and 4 and it's one heck of a powerhouse. In the 3rd it's a pokemon owned by Pokemon Trainer, switched with Squirtle and Ivysaur and it has the best attack to use in Boss Rushes Rock Smash. In Smash 4 it's becomes a separate Pokemon and can now be used without the others. Now to the most well known of them all, Ash's Charizard which he caught as a Charmander. This Charander was an abadoned Pokemon by it's douchebag trainer who left it to die in the rain, and despite the scorn it stayed loyal until it learned of how unhealthy his relationship with it's trainer was and joined Ash Even afterwards it struggled wih this abanonment as seen in Island of The Giant Pokemon. Charmander was one of Ash's most used and reliable Pokemon that was until it evolved and where it became disobient and scorned all of its former friends and seeking power alone. It quickly after an Aerodatcyl bruised it's ego and it was even worse with loyality which costed him terribly. It wasn't until the selfless act to save Charizard where it regained full loyality and became his best Pokemon where it played a crucial role in some of his biggest battles and even saved his life in the 3rd movie. Why this was adressed is that this reminds me too much of myself, as I used to be like Charmander and then I became like Charmeleon when I was older and then eventually just like Charizard and considers the personalness here I had to mention this. The Charmander line is number 1 not just for Nostalgia it's also here for battling capabilties, it's role in the anime, and for how much it reminds me of myself. To end this huge list, The Charmander Line are my favorite Pokemon and nothing so far will change that. Category:Blog posts